Legends: A Hero Reborn
This article was written by the user TahuTKP on Custom Hero Factory Wiki, but in his leave of inactivity, user OonieCacola has taken the liberty of transfering and cleaning up the article. Note: This story was left unfinished, meaning there are only 4 official chapters. Legends: A Hero Reborn is a short story about the resurrection of Toa Matoro and his adventure in the Hero Factory Universe and his attempt to get back to the BIONICLE Universe. It is the first in the Legends series. This crossover story includes characters from both universes and uses information from both series. Chapter 1: A Hero Reborn On the Cold Planet Akull, the hero Rex Zero, member of the Keyes Team, was returning to his dropship, after finishing a rescue mission in the snow. Zero noticed a body in the snow and approached it, readying his weapons. Zero uncovered the body, it was lifeless, but still had energy. He connected his hero core to the lifeless body and gave it a burst of energy. Later, the lifeless revived very confused, and frantically searched around thinking'' I...I'm alive.... "Who are you?" asked Zero, the being opened his eyes and answered "I am Matoro, Toa of Ice." "Toa? Umm, are you okay?" asked Zero "you seem stunned, and i'm not sure what you're saying. " "No I'm not well, I can not remember anything," answered Matoro, "Where am I? Who are you?" he asked. "You are on the Planet Akull, also known as 'the cold wasteland,' and my name is Rex Zero. I'm your savior," answered Zero. "Thank you sir, really, but I must be going now, goodbye," said Matoro, and he left the hero to scout the planet. Chapter 2: The cold challenge Two days into Matoro's travel, he heard calls for help close by. He thought to himself Hmm, I wonder what that is, wait, it's another one of those matoran-like beings''. Dax, a robot worker, was being attacked by many Icezards. Just before an Icezard was about to hit Dax, Matoro intercepted the stroke from the beast, and lashed back at the creature. Soon after, more beasts appeared to attack. Matoro scared the Icezards off using his twin cutter, while Dax recovered his footing. The two approached eachother, both wondering what was going on. "Thanks, brave hero," said Dax, "you're welcome" replied Matoro, "now, could you care to enlighten me on what this place is?" Dax explained to Matoro that this wasn't the universe he thought it was. He learned of the Hero Factory, and he told Dax of his origin, sacrifice, and destined rebirth. After thet, Matoro got up and thanked the hero, the began to walk away. While Matoro was leaving, Dax called the Toa of Ice. "Wait," Said Dax "Please don't leave me alone, those beasts might return. Plus, you probably will need some help yourself." "It's OK," Said Matoro. "but I need to ask you one more thing." "What?" asked Dax, "Where can I find more people?" asked Matoro. "On this planet, the only thing you'll find is snow," Dax replied. So Matoro decided to go along with Dax to continue scouting. Later, Matoro and Dax stopped by a cliff. Matoro found his Twin Cutter, and called upon his ice powers thinking Wow, it's all coming back, but why am I here? I wonder...i'll just have to wait to find out. He formed an Ice Bridge to cross the ridge. As Matoro and Dax were crossing the edge, many Icezards appeared. The Icezards began to cut the bridge with their claws. Matoro shoved Dax across the bridge to the other side, then Matoro began to freeze the Icezards, only to be swarmed by more. The remaining Icezards broke the bridges holds, then they and Matoro fell. Matoro wedged his Twin Cutter into the wall, saving himself, and he thought these creatures are like rahi trying to snatch food from your hand, stopping at nothing. The Icezards walked away, believing they had killed the Toa of Ice. After they left, Matoro climbed the wall and he and Dax continued their travel. Later, Dax suggested to stop and talk with Matoro, "What do you want?", asked Matoro, "We're lost!", said Dax, "no one will rescue us from this freezer! I never thought it would come to this!" "Never give up hope", said Matoro, "Wait" said Dax, "What happened?", asked Matoro. Dax remembered where his ship had crashed and told Matoro to follow him. Matoro and Dax found the ship, but many Icezards were ripping the ship apart. "Oh no, that was freshly painted a week ago!" exclaimed Dax, "Sorry, but it's no good now," Matoro commented. The Icezards saw Matoro and Dax and began thrashing and hollering, then throwing snow with their tails, Matoro jump over the Icezards and charged them. After a short fight Matoro defeated the Icezards, and secured the ship. The two heros then boarded the ship, but the Icezards had stolen the ship's engine. Matoro followed the Icezards to their nest. He muttered " These things sure know how to drive people away from this planet." In the nest Matoro found the leader of the Icezards. He confronted the leader but was quickly defeated and thought How annoying can these things get? Before the giant creature killed Matoro, he used his elemental power of ice to freeze the creature. Victorious, Matoro headed back to the ship with the stolen engine, plus some other stolen goods. Before takeoff, an angry Icezard rampaged onto the ship and tried to kill Matoro, but Dax jumped between the two just in time and took the hit. Angered, Matoro froze the Icezard and threw it off the ship and yelled "Your leader gets what he deserves, a freezing for eternity..." Matoro then took the controls and turned on the autopilot. Matoro and Dax (severely injured) then rested as they flew away from the planet Akull. Chapter 3: Battle in Deep During his travel Matoro checked Dax to tend to his injures, he found a large wound big enough to kill the injured robot. "I'm dying aren't I?" asked Dax, "No," said Matoro "Never lose hope my friend." "Please, call Hero Factory," asked Dax, "only they can save me." Matoro began to call Hero Factory, but suddenly the ship began to shake, Matoro saw that they were approaching a blue planet. "Aquatrus" said Dax. Finally, the ship crashed in the planet's ocean... ---- Matoro awoke to find that he and the ship were sinking in the waters of Aquatrus. At first he thought he was going to drown, but he remembered he could breathe underwater. He saw a body floating on the surface of the water I am so sorry Dax, you won't be forgotten friend... Feeling guilty, Matoro went to recover the lifeless body of his friend. After Matoro buried Dax in the seabed near the sunken ship, he noticed a light shining in the water. Suddenly, the Toa of Ice remembered the Mask of Life and his sacrifice at the core of the universe. He began to swim towards the glowing object. Meanwhile, strange creatures emerged from the depths. The strange beings were called Calamus, Sonex and Darkein. The three creatures noticed the light as well, and they certainly knew what it was. They followed the light as Matoro had, and followed him as if it were their last hope of escape. During his travel to the light, Matoro noticed Calamus closing in on him, the creature began to attack the Toa of ice, he attempted to use his Cordak Blaster, but his weapon was not working. "Darn it!" cried Matoro. The other two creatures appeared to help Calamus, Sonex saying "I don't believe this...thing...would mind us taking the mask." The Toa of Ice thought to himself not the nicest of inhabitants...have to do something... Matoro froze the water around him to distract the three creatures and escaped. Later, Matoro swam to approach the glowing object, but suddenly, a portal appeared right between him and the mask. The portal almost absorbed Matoro, then from out of the portal rose Toa Takanuva and Toa Jaller. Jaller and Takanuva saw Matoro right away and reacted very surprised. Just as the portal closed behind them, another figure stepped out to grab the Mask of Life, but the force of the portal blew it out of it's place from, and the Ignika sailed into another part of the sea, unnoticed by everyone, besides the figure who pursued the mask quickly. "Matoro! You're alive!" said Jaller. "Yes Jaller," said Matoro, "it is great see you two again!" The Three Happy Toa's reunion was cut short when they were blown away by a shot. "What the..." said Takanuva. Calamus, Sonex and Darkein appeared with grimacing smiles. "Good shot!" said Sonex, "Thanks" said Darkein. The three Toa watched the three creatures with strange looks. "Friends of yours, Matoro?" asked Takanuva. "I wish," said Matoro. "Get away, or you will all perish!" Calamus said with a smirk then a scowl, "Doesn't seem like one to talk" said Jaller. "What do you want?" asked Matoro, "That mask," said Calamus as he pointed, but then he noticed it was gone, then everyone else began to find out it wasn't there anymore. "No, the mask! No matter, let's kill these clowns!" yelled Darkrein. The creatures begin to attack the three Toa, each starting one-on-one battles. Takanuva used his staffs to fight Darkein. The creature used his shotgun to shove the Toa of Light back. Jaller blasted Calamus with fire, but the creature absorbed the fire and threw it back at Jaller rebounding on the Toa of Fire. Matoro froze Sonex quickly and helped Jaller back up. Sonex used his heat vision to escape the ice easily. The three toa regrouped, only to be surrounded by the three creatures. "What do you know about that glowing mask?" asked Darkein, "It is glowing and it is a mask," replied Takanuva. "Poor response," said Sonex, and the three creatures shot their weapons at the Toa. In the last moment Toa Tahu appeared (in his mata form), and created a shield around the Toa, saving them. "If you try to attack them, I will make you suffer much worse than you have caused," said Tahu, but then he looked back to the three Toa and was startled. "Matoro? you're alive!" said Tahu. "Yes Tahu...Nuva?" asked Matoro. "No, the Kanohi Ignika turned me back into a Toa Mata," Tahu said, "it's a long story." "Shut up!" shouted Sonex. The creatures pointed their weapons at the Toa once again, catching Tahu off-guard. Surprisingly, heroes Jacob Hertz, Rex Zero, and Fox Fixer appeared pointing their weapons aimed towards the creatures, protecting the others once again. "Surrender, we have you outnumbered," said Hertz. "We will be back, and we'll have that mask!" shouted an angered Calamus. Then finally, the creatures went off in a rage, leaving the group alone to finally meet together. Chapter 4: The Mask of Life After meeting one another, the Toa and the heroes all set out tosearch for the Mask of Life. During their quest, Tahu and Takanuva encountered Sonex once again. Takanuva used his staffs to melee with Sonex. The creature used his own staffs to counter. Tahu threw fire at Sonex, but accidently burned Takanuva in the crossfire. "I'm not ugly enough to be confused with that thing, Tahu!" said Takanuva, "Sorry, Brother" said Tahu. Sonex used his heat vision to attack the Toa, Tahu used his Mask power to protect himself and Takanuva, but the heat vision was too fast, and the blast hit the two toa. After that, Sonex used his Needler to shoot at the Toa, Takanuva used his Lightspeed to dodge the spikes, but Tahu received a hard impact. Takanuva then used his light powers to blind Sonex, and he picked up Tahu in his escape. Meanwhile, Hertz, Zero, and Fixer found a tough challenge with Darkein. Darkein shot his Meteor Blaster, and the heroes dodged the shots, then Darkein began to attack with his claw, thrashing around and driving the heroes back. The heroes tried to shoot with their weapons, but Darkein disarmed them. The heroes attacked by throwing punches in a fist-fight, but Darkein defeated them quickly with blows from his claw. Before the last hit took them all out, Jaller appeared, blasting fire at Darkein. The villain tried to attack the Toa, but then Matoro appeared and froze him where he stood. "Not much of a stand off" said Matoro, "we need to find the Mask of Life, before these creatures do." "Yes, indeed we do, brother" said Jaller. "These creatures are very strong," said Fixer, "We'll need an advantage of some sort." said Tahu. Meanwhile, Sonex finds the Mask of Life resting between some algae. He approached the mask, but a shot of energy pushed him away. A strange being appeared behind the shot, a warrior named Graxon, the same figure from the portal. "Out of my way, pesky insect," said Graxon as he reached for the mask. Sonex got up and shot his needler, but Graxon blocked all the shots with his mental powers, then continued to advance. "Enough!" cried Sonex running towards where Graxon held his staff,ready to strike. Graxon saw the creature and used his mental powers to corrupt Sonex's mind, making him go crazy. "You look better this way," said Graxon. Sonex began to laugh for no reason and screamed out "The mask will kill you! Hahaha..." Finally, Graxon picked up the Mask and left the crazed creature. ---- Meanwhile, the heroes regrouped and went on to find a strange door with strange symbols inscribed onto it. "What is this?" asked Jaller, "I don't know" said Tahu. Tahu began to blast the door with fire, but it didn't even manage to scorch it. After that, Takanuva was able to distinguish one symbol. "See that, a symbol", said Takanuva, "That's not is a symbol," said Fixer. "it's a lock." Soon, the door was opened, and the Toa with the heroes entered, the team found a giant vehicle, called the Sea Driver. All of the team entered the vehicle, and they used it to track the light from the Mask of Life. Chapter 5: Battle for the Mask of Life Characters *Matoro *Rex Zero *Dax *Icezards *Jacob Hertz *Fox Fixer *Calamus *Sonex *Darkein *Tahu *Takanuva *Jaller *Graxon Category:Stories Category:user:OonieCacola Category:BIONICLE/Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Category:Bionicle Category:Toa Category:Heroes Category:User:Tahu TKP